There are a number of board games available that are widely used by people for entertainment and education, but none of them provides a game that meets certain objectives, which are the objectives of the invention disclosed herein.
A number of U.S. Pat. Nos. 983,925; 2,347,094; 3,711,966; 3,947,038; and 4,078,803 have used a geographical board game, but these aforementioned board games are non-applicable to my present invention.
The present invention provides an actual map of the world, which serves as an educational and interesting playing field for complex game of world market acquisition which requires a player's acumen in strategy and knowledge of different cultures.
The present invention provides a series of non-fictional question and answer cards for each of the eight world regions. Such cards test the player's knowledge of the various world regions and relate generally to cultural and historical awareness of each region. In order to purchase a business within a particular world region, a player must correctly answer the question dealing with that region.
The present invention also provides a means of moving from one region of the world to another through selection of transportation cards which designate alternative modes of travel allowing access to certain regions and not other regions, thereby providing an element of chance (the random selection of the transportation cards) and choice (a decision as to which of several designated regions to visit).